Photobook software applications are available which can accomplish aspects of photobook creation such as automatic layout, addition of annotations and printing of the photobook or publication to a website. Printed photobooks can be bound and printed with text annotations. Available photobook services on the World Wide Web allow the user to arrange their photos into a photobook with annotations with a few automated features. These web services then print the user's photobook and deliver the photobook to the user.
Examples of web photobook services include www.printlife.com, www.ememories.com and www.photoworks.com. The photoworks service allows a user to assemble digital photos one to a page in a printed photobook, with a title page, which is then mailed to the user.
Other photobook software can be downloaded or purchased to assist the user in arranging photos and printing the photos as a book or publishing the photos on a website. One example of photobook software is the PhotoRecord™ software distributed with certain Canon™ digital cameras and printers. The PhotoRecord™ software includes some automatic layout of the photographs on the pages of a photobook and printing of the photographs in a photobook.
Kodak® Auto Album and Kodak® Memory Album software provides basic photo album creation capabilities including simple auto layout where the user can change the page layout templates. The final printed photobook is then available by mail.